While modern chemotherapeutic drugs provide patients with an established but variable and non-predictable means of combating cancer growth, invasion and metastasis, such drugs have significant limitations and drawbacks. For example, it is well-known that modern chemotherapeutic drugs are generally non-specific in their mechanism of action. That is, such drugs are non-discriminatory in that they preferentially target proliferating over quiescent cells-rather than cancer over normal cells. It is therefore not surprising that traditional chemotherapeutics have compromised efficacy due to the narrow window between therapeutically-effective and toxicity-producing concentrations.
Using rapidly emerging technologies and associated methodologies developed over the last decade, research efforts have actively pursued the development of agents that target specific abnormal genes, cancer phenotype-related amplified genes, and over-expressed oncogene proteins commonly found in human tumors. These methods may be roughly divided into 2 classes: 1) monoclonal antibodies and/or small molecule inhibitors targeted against the inappropriately expressed or over-expressed protein (e.g., tyrosine kinase inhibitors, farnesyltransferase inhibitors, etc.) and 2) manipulations of the transcriptosome machinery itself to suppress the production of these proteins (e.g., antisense, siRNAs, etc.). The second method, that of actually altering production of the oncogene product, for example, entails specific gene-silencing via suppression of expression levels of targeted mRNA or modulation of the stability and/or translational activity of targeted mRNA.
While targeted therapies have demonstrated efficacy in both pre-clinical and clinical applications, such approaches have exhibited significant limitations. The drawbacks of such approaches are caused by the robustness of the co-opted cancer biome. Indeed, cancer cell proliferation and survival is not the result of single, linear protein interactions, but rather the result of interconnected network pathways (with multiple feedback loops) of protein/gene activation. The robustness of this system endows the cancer with functional stability. Therefore, it is not surprising that interventions against a random single cellular target would have only limited effect on the malignant phenotype. That is, despite the application of targeted therapeutics in patients with gene amplification and/or over-expressed protein kinases, for example HER 2 and EGFR, respectively, the presence of functional redundancy in a robust cancer pathway network (from the genome through the proteome and metabalome, inclusively) is likely to “buffer” the effect of random single gene or protein-product knock-out on the malignant process. In addition, nearly 200,000 possible protein signals and 50,000 mRNA signals are known to be operating in any given cancer cell, and an expanding number of ncRNAs (non-coding RNAs) are being reported that modulate the cancer process by promoter selection, alternate splicing, RNA editing and mRNA stability. These signals are largely independent of cancer morphology and are reformatted as modified vectored edges (links) in an evolved co-opted hierarchical modular power law network which, by the very nature of its robustness, expose fragile critical molecular pathways on which cancer cell proliferation and survival depend.
In light of the foregoing, there is a demand for a process that enables the selection of such fragile pathway (signature) signals unique to the cancer cells in an individual patient. Such process would allow for selectively effective therapeutic management of the patient or patient populations (with similar signals). Still further, there is a demand for compositions and methods that enable physicians to target and modulate the expression of malfunctioning genes and destroy the cancer cells harboring the same (as opposed to merely targeting and destroying proliferating cells) that are implicated in the molecular pathways that are critical to cancer cell survival and/or proliferation. Preferably, such compositions and methods are tailored to the unique, abnormal gene expression identified in the cancer cells of each individual patient.